Antennas are utilized in a wide range of applications. Many applications drive ever-increasing antenna performance, such as higher gains and wider frequency bandwidths. High performance antennas are often found in vehicles, such as missiles or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV).
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.